Those Magic Hands
by Lucicelo
Summary: One of the many talents Hiroki knew that Nowaki possessed was his ability to give amazing massages. They always managed to release the stress in his body whenever he needed it and he always accepted whenever Nowaki suggested to give him one. ONESHOT.


_A/N: I have never written Nowaki or Hiroki giving each other massages, so I thought why not write it out before I forget all about it. I will try to work on my multiple chapter works instead of these oneshots. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p>Those Magic Hands (ONESHOT)<p>

Nowaki stood near the entrance of their home with his arms crossed over his chest. A bag full of ungraded finals was placed on the ground, some of them spilled out onto the floor. Watching Hiroki kicking off his shoes, he wondered why he didn't just give easier tests. Having seen Hiroki's stress levels first hand, there would be a burn out if he didn't take any breaks. Knowing his lover, an attempt to finish everything in one night wasn't far-fetched.

Remembering their old tutoring sessions, Hiroki was a wonderful teacher. He explained everything in detail and demanded full attention to what he had to say. This was why it didn't surprise Nowaki on the high level finals. Hiroki told him his students paid to attend his class, they sat and listened to every word spoken to them whether they liked it or not.

The moment Hiroki walked into their home, his weary face spoke volumes on the intense grading session he had back in his office. Nowaki took a step forward and grabbed the bag from the floor, Hiroki arched a brow while he placed shoes in the cabinet.

Nowaki gave him a smile while he placed the strap of the bag on his shoulder. "I don't need to ask how bad finals week ended up do I?"

Hiroki rubbed his temples when he responded. "I just need to sleep for a while then I'll get better." His eyebrows furrowed. "But I can't until these papers are graded and out of the way."

Nowaki frowned. "Hiro-san, you need to rest. You can't grade all of this in one afternoon." He moved out of the way when Hiroki took a step forward and put on his slippers. "Besides, you look like you are about to fall asleep on your own two feet."

Hiroki denied it. "No, I am not." He moved his head toward the other direction to cover his yawn. "You must be seeing things."

Nowaki reached out his hand and curled it around Hiroki's shoulder. "Why don't I give you a massage?" Nowaki asked. "It looks like you really need it."

"A massage?" Hiroki inquired as he started walking toward their bedroom, he was slow enough that Nowaki's hand never left his shoulder.

Nowaki nodded his head. "I saw your tense muscles the moment you walked through the door. You can take a warm bath after you are done, then you start grading those papers."

Hiroki eyed the bed, all he wanted to do was fall asleep and not deal with those papers. Although, the massage Nowaki offered him didn't sound so bad. He knew Nowaki's strong hands rubbed out all the kinks in his body without a problem. Denying the offer would come back to haunt him in the morning.

His muscles ached with each step he took, yes, a massage sounded like heaven. Especially if Nowaki used the sweet smelling lotion he used for his hands.

"Maybe..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Hiroki huffed as he got on their bed and laid on it. "Fine, give me the massage."

Nowaki commented with a grin and a teasing tone. "I can't do anything with your shirt on, you have to take it off."

Hiroki almost pouted, sitting up he took off his shirt and dumped it on the side of the bed. He got face down on the bed and waited for Nowaki to start his massage. He heard Nowaki shuffling around their room and opened the drawer right next to their bed. Turning his head to the side, he saw Nowaki taking out the lotion he wanted him to use. Nowaki gave him a sweet smile, Hiroki hid his face in the pillow to hide his face.

Nowaki climbed onto the bed and made sure he didn't fall on top of Hiroki. Holding the lotion on one hand, he hooked a leg over Hiroki's body and made sure Hiroki was in between his legs. He popped open the bottle and put a good amount of it on his hands before he spread it around his hands to cover most of them.

He said. "Hiro-san, I am about to put my hands on you now. It's going to be a little cold."

Hiroki groaned. "Fine, get it over with."

Nowaki pressed his hands on Hiroki's back and felt him flinch. A shiver went through Hiroki at the sudden coldness but he grew used to it.

"I told you." Nowaki teased him while he moved his hands around to spread the lotion around, he stopped to pour more onto his hands.

Hiroki tilted his head up and grumbled. "How the hell was I supposed to know it was going to be that cold? The drawer isn't that damn cold in the first place."

Nowaki rubbed his hands. "I don't know why it was that cold...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Nowaki managed to hear Hiroki's muffled voice before he continued on his massage.

Nowaki kneaded Hiroki's bare back and made sure not to place all of his weight on his hands. He sat on top of his ass while he stared down at his lover relaxing onto the bed. Applying pressure on the right places, Hiroki slowly lost tension in his back.

His noises of appreciation made him smile, he loved making his lover happy. After finals week, Hiroki's stress levels were always off the charts. This small little thing was the least he could do to ease some of the burden off of him.

"Go farther to the right please..."

"Of course."

Nowaki pressed his hands around Hiroki's shoulders rubbing the area with enough pressure to release the stress in the muscles. Hiroki hunched his shoulders, Nowaki released his grip while he continued on his ministrations. He stopped to add more lotion in the area, Hiroki's skin had never felt to soft. All he wanted to do was kiss and nip at the soft flesh but he held back the urge.

He could always indulge himself later. Leaving plenty of kiss marks which Hiroki wouldn't know about unless he stared at himself in the mirror after his shower. Yes, an attempt would happen later on in the afternoon.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hmm?" Hiroki's arms laid flat on his sides while he felt his eyelids grow heavier.

"Should I massage your legs or do you only want your back?"

"The back is okay..."

Nowaki said nothing else as he moved his hands from Hiroki's shoulders and placed them on Hiroki's lower back. He made sure not to go past Hiroki's jeans while he used his fingertips to rub the sides of his spine. Hearing Hiroki mumbling nonsense, he knew Hiroki was far too gone to really talk. Smiling lightly, he got off of Hiroki and was on his knees on the bed. His hands never left Hiroki's body throughout these movements.

He moved his hands in circles all around Hiroki's back for a few more minutes. Slowly transitioning into simple caresses of Hiroki's skin, he used his fingertips to barely touch Hiroki and Hiroki shiver.

"Nowaki...are you done?"

"Yes. Why?"

Hiroki moved his head to stare at Nowaki. "You don't usually take this long with your massages, Nowaki."

"It was only to get rid of the extra tenseness you might of had in your muscles." Nowaki admitted while he took his hands off of Hiroki. "Next time I might just buy a massage oil, I kept having to reapply lotion on my hands during this whole thing."

Hiroki sat up, stretching up his arms above his head with a refreshed smile on his face. He pressed his lips on Nowaki's cheek. "I really needed that, thank you Nowaki."

Nowaki grinned when he asked. "Would you like that bath now or later?"

Hiroki thought about it before he answered. "I'll draw my own bath if that's alright with you." Nowaki pressed his lips on his forehead. "Besides, I know your show is going to come on in a little bit." He checked the time on the alarm clock on their nightstand. "You have a few minutes before it starts actually."

"I don't mind at all, the show can wait a few minutes."

Hiroki playfully shoved him. "I don't want to hear you complaining about missing the most vital part of it. Now go on, I'll be alright on my own. I'll join you in living room when I'm done."

Nowaki pouted as he got off of the bed. "I see where I'm not wanted and I gave you such a nice _massage _too."

Hiroki rolled his eyes with an inkling of a smile on his face, "Such dramatics, Nowaki." He left the bed and walked past Nowaki to go inside of their bathroom. "Leave me room on the couch this time,"

Nowaki laughed, "Don't worry, there is enough room in my arms. You are more than welcome to stay there instead of the couch."

"Whatever..." Hiroki shut the door behind him before he said anything to embarrass himself, he covered his face with his hand. "Why did I end up with such a dork?"

THE END.


End file.
